The Monster inside
by It's not an obsession
Summary: Are you human? Or just a monster...? You have been sent to fulfill a impossible task, can you do it? or will your feelings for the Queen of Arendelle get in the way? Rated M for a reason kiddies. Chapter 5 is up with all the frick frack goodness in it ;)
1. Hooded Hunter

The Monster inside

**I really own nothing, this stuff is Disney's! He needs to learn how to share **

**A/N: Okay so this is another O/C and Elsa, but I am really into this one, I already have it all planned out. So yeah, I want to see who can work out which Disney film I have used to make the plot of this. I may be using inspiration from lots of Disney films cos that's just how I roll ;) But please review so then I know you think xx **

Chapter 1- Hooded Hunter

"_You are a monster, and the only thing a monster can do, is kill…you know nothing of love"_

These words echo in your head as you move silently through the forest, all your life these words had been everything to you, the only things you ever learned from you mother.

"_My mother? That woman wouldn't know love if it hit her in the face" _you thought angrily as you trudged up the hill towards a large boulder. You plopped down on it and stared down the hill, nothing could be seen for miles, you were alone. You looked up at the sky, it was cloudy now, though it had been sunny just moments ago. You took off your bow and pulled you hood back, allowing you dark to be free, it remained messy however hard you tried to keep it flat.

Suddenly you heard voices to your right, you snapped your head in the direction of them, and to your surprise two horses approached you, but even more strangely, two women sat upon them, talking lively. The clearly younger one had strawberry blonde hair, tied in braids on each side of her face. She wore a green dress, and a blue cape which dangled loosely either side of her. The other women was far more different to the other, she had platinum blonde hair, which hung in a simple braid over her shoulder. But her clothes were what court you eye, they didn't seem to be made of any fabric you had seen before, it shown in the light, like ice in the sun. You were interrupted when a loud scream pierced the air and men burst from the trees all around the girls, causing their horses to rear up and panic. Quick as a flash you grabbed your bow and fired on the intruders, you took them down easily from a far, but more came. You pulled your sword out and attacked the closest man, stabbing him cleanly through the chest, he collapsed and you went for the next man, you dodged his attack and spun to catch him on the side. He cried out and fell down next to the other fallen man, you looked up to see two sheepish looking men standing before you. You wasted no time, you smacked the first man in the face and stabbed the other, with drawing your sword, you sheathed it and breathed out slowly.

"LOOK OUT" you heard one of the girls scream, but you weren't quick enough, pain pierced you right shoulder, as you saw the tip of a knife protrude from your collarbone. There was crack and you turned, watery eyed to see the attacker frozen in a block of ice, you then collapsed to the ground, as pain took over.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You are back in your home, you can hear the faint hiss of a fire nearby. As you open your eyes you are met by the face of your mother, glaring at you.

"Get up, beast! You have work to do" She spat, grabbing you by the scruff of your neck and throwing you on the floor. You groan as the cold ground collided with your face.

"You know what you must do Y/N?"

"Yes mother" he whined "Save the Queen and Princess, and gain there trust" you roll over to look at her.

"Yes, what have I taught you?" She growled, pacing around you slowly.

"They killed my father, they must repay us"

"And what must you do!" She stood before you now, her eyes bore into your own.

"I must kill them"

**A/N: All I can say is Review, Review and even more Reviews :D **


	2. The Queen

The Monster inside

**A/N: Review, Review and Reeeeeeeeeeeeview! **

Chapter 2: The Queen

"I must kill them"

At that you shot awake, bleary eyed as you took in the unfamiliar soundings. You were in a bedroom, and a nice one at that, it was large and full of light, which was streaming in from an open window leading to a balcony. You sat up slowly, your shoulder was still sore but it seemed well taken care of. Heavy bandaging was wrapped around it and your arm was in a sling. You breathed in, you could smell food and as you looked, as steaming bowl of something was on the small bedside table next to you. To hungry to care what it was you picked it up and began to eat hastily, growing up had been rough and you had learned to eat what you were given, even if it wasn't actually edible. Once you had finished you made to get up, you noted how your clothing had been changed, your thick leathers had been replaced by soft cloth but your feet were bare. You walked over to the window, and the sight took your breath away, mountain after mountain lay before you, with steady stream and water falls flowing through them. Oh how you longed to swim again, water was one place you felt most comfortable. There was a soft click behind you and you turned to see the blonde woman from before gliding towards you.

"Good to see you are finally up, stranger" Her voice was soft, like silk. When she reached you, she smiled warmly, but you could tell she was still keeping her guard up around you.

"Yes" you croaked, having not spoken in a while you voice came out in a rasp. She giggled at this, which sounded like tinkling bells, it was music to your ears.

"I am Queen Elsa, but you can call me Elsa for now" she smiled again and you couldn't help but return the gesture.

"I am Y/N" you said, trying to sound formal "It is a pleasure to meet you my Queen" you added a slight bow with this.

"Y/N" she copied, clearly thinking it over "I like it"

"Thank you" you studied her carefully, she wore a regal dress made of fine velvet. Her hair was done up in a bun, though you preferred it down. "Why have you brought me here?" you asked nervously.

"Well you were injured, and had just saved mine and my sister lives, we weren't going to leave you there were we?" she looked at you as if that was a very stupid thing ask, and you regretted asking immediately. "But don't worry, we will send you on home, when you are mended".

"Ah yeah" you rub the back of your head, a nervous habit you had always done.

"You do have somewhere to go right?" She asked, her beautiful eyes full of concern.

"Um, well does the forest count as somewhere to go?" you asked sheepishly

"No it doesn't" she said dramatically, you were shocked by her outburst. "You will stay here for as long as you need".

"Thank you, my lady" you bowed again, a little taken aback by her generosity.

"Come on" she said, taking your free arm "I will show you round.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa showed you everything of the castle, every room and garden. As well as introducing you to all the staff and her very over excited younger sister. Who unlike Elsa was very physical with her thank you for saving her. You also met her husband Kristoff, who was thankfully to you for saving his wife and sister in law. They also joined you and Elsa on your tour, and soon insisted you see the city as well and so the four of you visited lots of little shops and shock hand with all sorts of men and women.

The tour took you all the way up to the evening, and soon you were being dragged along towards the dining halls for all sorts of incredible foods. There were about a hundred courses of food, and they just kept coming. Not being used to eating so much food, you became full very quickly, while the others kept eating and eating. But eventually they finished eating and Anna and Kristoff returned to their chambers, leaving yourself and Elsa alone.

"Would you like to go for an evening stroll?" she asked tentatively. You happily accepted and the pair of you disappeared into the gardens to sit upon a bench surrounded by flowers.

"So, while we have been none stop talking all day, I still don't know much about you. Tell me, where do you come from" she was sat oddly close to you.

"Um" you tried to think straight, but her perfume was clouding your mind. Then your mother's harsh words sounded in your head.

"_What must you do?" she growled at you_

"_I must kill them" _you own words sounded like poison now.

"Y/N?"

"Sorry, um well I am an orphan and I have spent most of my life living rough in the forest and mountains" this was partly true, your people were constantly moving, you had never lived in one place more than a week.

"I am sorry to hear that" she placed her hand on your own, and your head began to swim again.

"It's okay, I never really knew them" you said. As you sat there, it would be easy to just kill her now and then disappear, but what was stopping you? "I know I have thanked you for saving me before, but I don't think that's enough" she edged closer.

"No really it's fine" Now do it now!

"No it's not, so I wanted to do this" before you even reply she kissed you, not a quick kiss either, this was a passionate kiss, and soon you melted into it. Placing you hand on the back of her head you pulled her into you. But then just like that it was over and she was leaving.

"I will see you in the morning" she winked, and she glided away, back into the castle, leaving you awestruck.

"Great" you heaved a sigh and you lent against the bench and tried to get your head straight. You could hear your mother screaming in your head.

"_You are a monster, and the only thing a monster can do, is kill…you know nothing of love"_ your stared at a patch of flowers in front of you.

"_I am a monster, but maybe I can love! Maybe you just never let me love. I don't think I can kill her, if I could she would be dead..wouldn't she? _

**A/N: If you have suggestion then please PM me. But please REIVEW! **


	3. The Monster

The Monster inside

**A/N: I know I am updating quickly, but all my work is done and I am really into this right now :D **

Chapter 3- The Monster

You had been here before many times, the same dream. You stand before a huge beast, he glares down at you, but does nothing.

"Why am I here" you ask, but never getting the answer at first. The creature lifts you up so then you are level with him, nothing about him is human, except his eyes. The shine bright, and are the colour of the sky.

"You are here because I want you to be" I voice his deep and crackly, like a bear would sound if it learned to talk.

"I know what you are" you say bravely. He drops you to the ground and turns his back on you.

"I would hope so" he jumped up some stone step ahead of you, leading to a cold, stone throne. He sits down upon it, like a dog. He sits on his behind and sets his paws in front of him, as to keep him upright.

"What do you want from me?" You ask, dreading his answer.

"For you to become one with me, let the monster be in control, set aside these useless emotions and be the killing machine you were born to be" you recoil at his words and step away.

"No" your words are faint now, as if you are giving up.

"There is no love in that world for you Y/N" he roars, the walls around you shake, and dust falls gently down onto your head.

"There could be" You alarm you self with these words, before now the dream always ends.

"She won't love you, for who could ever learn to love a beast?" darkness consumed you, and you wake with a start.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A woman stands at the mouth of a cave, staring down at a city in the valley. Her face was expressionless but her eyes seemed to gleam with a strange light, victory?

"My lady" a man called behind her, and she turned to face him.

"What is it Crawley?" she snapped, clearly he had interrupted a deep train of thought.

"Whoa, Arendelle looks so small from here, huh?" He too looked down at Arendelle, its small roof tops like toy houses.

"Yes, and soon it will be in ruin, as long as the plan goes smoothly" her eyes focused on the castle, sat proudly in the middle.

"Do you think Y/N can do it?" Crowley asked his tone sceptical.

"Yes, why wouldn't he?" she glared at him.

"Well Y/N has never quite been" he paused for a moment "the same as us, we always thought he was softer?" the woman laughed out loud at this.

"Y/N soft? No son of mine is soft!"

"Perhaps not, my lady. But Elsa could make him question why he is doing this, he may even fall for her" Crowley was clearly treading on dangerous waters, but seemed determined to get him point across.

"Y/N cannot love, and even if he could, the moment Elsa finds out what he is she will shun him away, like so many other before her" she seemed satisfied with her statement, and turned to walk away.

"Whatever you say lady Zira" Crowley turned back to look at Arendelle one more time before following Zira back into the cave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You paced around room, the dream had made you so jumpy, and you couldn't get back to sleep.

"_This is so messed up" _you thought _"She wouldn't love me, I'm a monster" _but even as he thought this, a part of you doubted it still. As you continued to pace, you hear a tapping at your window, and there clutching a note in its beak was a crow.

"Palius?" you say aloud as you walk over to the window to let the crow in. it flew up to arm and dropped the letter in your hand. "Why is she sending you?" the crow cocked its head and then pecked your hand irritably. "Alright, alright I am opening it! I can tell it's urgent without you doing that" the crow gave a squawk and then flew off back into the night. You open the letter with difficulty, as you still only have one working arm. But you finally get the letter open and read it.

_Y/N_

_You are taking far too long with this task! _

_I have been made to wait, and you know how much I hate that!_

_You either kill her yourself, or we will do it. _

_Simply get her alone with you, but it must be away from Arendelle._

_If you choose to do this, send a message with Palius, and I will have people there immediately _

_Do not disappoint me Beast!_

_M._

You turn the letter over, but no more had been written. You read it once more before sitting down on your bed and trying to get your thinking straight.

"_Do it now, and then leave without a trace" _you stand abruptly and leave you room, Elsa chamber were down the hall. You crept down slowly, trying not to make a sound. You reach her door, it had snowflakes all over it, and you couldn't help but smile. You move to open the door as quietly as possible, but when your eyes land on the sleeping Elsa your heart give a great cry and you retreat closing the door a little too hard. But you didn't care, you sunk to your knees and rested your head against the door.

"_I can't do this, I won't hurt her. They will not make me and they will not touch her. I will protect her from them" _you felt like crying, because of the frustration of your situation.

"_She could love me"_

Suddenly the door opened and you yelped and flung yourself backwards. Before you stood Elsa, in a very short night gown.

"Y/N? are you alright?" She asked, her tone gentle.

"Yes, your majesty. I had a…nightmare and I needed a walk, sorry if I woke you" you couldn't look at her.

"Come inside, we can talk about it if you want" you looked up to see her outstretched hand waiting for you. You gingerly take it, and she leads you into the safety of her room, you follow without a word.

**A/N: Don't worry things are gunna start taking off soon between you and Elsa. But please review and I will give you a cookie :D I'm lying, it's only the empty wrapper. **


	4. In Starlight

The Monster inside

Chapter 4- In Starlight

You had spent most of the night talking to Elsa, not about anything of any importance, just enjoying one another's company. Elsa had a lot to tell you, about her life and her powers and all her years shut away from the world. While there wasn't much you could say to this, you happily listened, and held her hand when she got a little misty from time to time.

When the morning came you awoke to find Elsa in your arms, she breathed slowly, still clearly deep in sleep. You smiled down at her, how peaceful she looked. You gently slipped out from underneath her, and left the room quietly and headed down to breakfast. When you arrived, you found Anna already up, with her face buried in bowl of something, it was hard to tell what she was eating, as she tended to eat a little of everything.

"Hmph" she said, through a mouthful of bread.

"Good morning Princess" you greeted, sitting down across from her.

"Anna!"

"Huh?"

"Call me Anna! None of that formality stuff" she said irritably.

"Oh okay, Anna" she smiled, and went back to guzzling down food. "So where is Kristoff?" you ask conversationally.

"Feeding Sven" she wiped her mouth, and turned her full attention to you.

"Sven?"

"Oh yeah, his best friend is a Reindeer" you stared at her, not sure if she was joking or not.

"A Reindeer? Like a real one?" You ask nervously, you weren't sure if you wanted her to say no or not, what on earth would it be if it wasn't a real one?

"Yes a real one" she smirked at you "Come on, I will introduce you to".

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A month or two went by, and you soon grew accustomed to living in Arendelle. Though your nightmares do not lessen, you were able to sleep through them, with the prospect of seeing Elsa every morning. Yes, however much you hate to admit it, you had fallen deep in love with Elsa.

One evening, the stars were out and you decided to show Elsa your constellation knowledge.

"Where are we going?" you were leading her into the gardens, trying to find a good spot, with a clear view of the sky.

"You'll see".

Finally you found a nice grassy patch, under a huge oak tree, and you both settled down comfortably. "You see" you point towards the stars.

"Whoa, they are amazing" she gazed at them for a while, before a slight frown appeared upon her features.

"What?"

"What am I supposed to be seeing, beside the stars" you chuckle slightly.

"Haven't you ever star gazed before? Looked for the constellations?" she turned away from you, it was clear you had hit a nerve there. "I'm sorry, I mean…now it's time to learn" you looked back at you, and you smile gently and take her hand. "Lie back, and look".

"Okay" she seemed nervous at first, as if she had never been close to someone like this before. You spent ages pointing out each constellation, as a boy you had learned each one and where they came from, but you have never shared this knowledge before now. After a while you stopped and she just cuddled into you, and you just lay there. You had planned for tonight to be the moment for you to confess you feelings for her.

"Elsa?"

"Yes" she turned her head slightly to look at you.

"I um" but before you could continue, something moved in the under growth nearby. You sat up, and so did Elsa.

"What was that" she seemed scared, she clutched your arm a little tighter now. You edged forward to see a pair of yellow eyes staring back at you. Quick as a flash it lunged at you, but your body took control. Your form began to grow, and thick fur sprouted from your arms. Your hands and feet became paws and you grabbed the creature and threw to the side. It got back up and charged you again, but you were ready. You picked it up and threw it against a tree and it yelped. You prepared to fight again, but it scurried away, leaving you and Elsa alone. Only then did it dawn on you what you had done. You turned you furry head to see Elsa, sat there, her face full of fear and panic. You stumble backwards and conceal yourself in the shadows.

"Please don't look at me" you voice was deeper than before "I didn't want you to see this". But Elsa remained there, rooted to the spot, out of fear?

"Y/N? is that still you?" she got up and approached you.

"Yes it's still me" now she was only about a meter away from you.

"Come into the light, I want to see you" you step forward gingerly, well aware she may run any moment, but she didn't. Elsa stared at you, eyes wide, but not with fear. "What are you?" she reached forward to touch your fur.

"A monster" you reply, not really thinking about it.

"No I don't think so"

"You don't?" you felt happiness flood back into you mind, and slowly your body shrank back down, returning you to normal.

"No, I am curious though, come with me" she took you hand and led you back towards the castle "I think we need a long chat".

**A/N: so that's you then ;) Now I am not going to describe you "beast" form in much detail, in my mind you look exactly like the Beast, from Beauty and the beast, but you may see it differently. So I will leave it to your own imaginations kiddies! As always Review please! **


	5. All I am

The Monster inside

**A/N: Review please Review **** Oh yeah this is finally living up to its M rating now Kiddies ;)**

Chapter 5- All I am

After walking for a while, you reach Elsa chambers and she ushers you inside. For a while nothing is said, you feel awkward and afraid, as if one wrong move and she would throw you out. You looked up to see Elsa seated comfortably on the sofa, in front of the fire.

"Come over here Y/N" she beckoned you over to sit next to her, you were hesitant but complied to her wishes. "So are you going explain, or are we going to sit in silence" she smirked at you, with traces of amusement laced in her silky voice. You were confused, what was funny about this?

"What do you wish to know?" you ask vaguely, all the while trying to get your thoughts straight.

"What are you?"

"A monster…" you say flatly.

"No! What are you really" you stare at her for a moment, her azure eyes filled with a strange sort of determination.

"A shape shifter" you reply, looking down at your hands, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"And what is it you turn into exactly?" She seemed completely unaffected by this whole situation, like she came across people like you every day.

"A beast, I have never been completely sure what creature I resemble, to me I seem like an abomination of many animals in one" you were trying to stop your voice from shaking.

"Were you born like this?"

"Yes, I have always been able to do it" you finally look up at her, to meet a smile upon her perfect complexion.

"Seems we have a lot in common" she scoots a little closer to you, so that your knees are touching know.

"How so?" you felt yourself become oddly warm, from having her so close to you.

"Have you always been treated differently? Have people feared you when they found out what you were?"

"Always" memories of being chased by angry villagers, and being rescued by your mother countless times flooded your mind.

"I know the feeling" Elsa was about an inch away from your face now, you could feel her cold breath upon your face.

"Sucks huh?" you say nervously, the desire to kiss becoming almost overwhelming.

"Indeed" no more word were spoken after this, she darted forward to claim your lips, and you eagerly return the kiss. At first the kiss was slow, you were both getting used to the feeling of one another. Then Elsa tongue forced its way into your mouth, and met your own in a furious battle for dominance. She quickly won, and you allowed her to take the lead. Your tongues danced in a tango, were hands roamed freely up and down bodies.

"Off" Elsa tugged at the bottom of your shirt "take this off" she said between kisses. You broke the contact between you and pulled your shirt over your head, revealing you well muscled body. Her eyes ran up and down your body, before she kissed you again. It wasn't long before Elsa was following your lead and her dress was melting away, revealing her breath taking figure.

"Why don't we take this to the bed?" you ask, your voice deep and husky.

"Certainly" she grinned at you, and you swept her up in your arms, and took her over to the bed. Once there you climbed on top of her, and began to trail kisses from her jaw, before reaching her snowy white neck. Her breath hitched and you began to bite and suck at her neck, teasing her beyond belief. Soon your hands lightly needed her breasts, causing her to moan and squirm under you. You tug at her bra, indicating for her to take it off, and to your surprise it melted away, just like her dress.

"Ice underwear to?" you smirk at her, watching her blush, her checks becoming a deep crimson.

"Shut up" she slapped your arm playfully and you chuckle, before returning to your previous task. You took one of her nipples in your mouth, nearly causing her to cry out with pleasure. Watching her reaction caused your stomach to grow warmer, and your pants to become tighter, as your boner tried to tear through them. You soon grow bored on her nipples and start to head lower, until you reach her panties. Without waiting for permission, you hook your fingers in the waist band and slip them down her slender legs. Elsa ground as you brush your fingers, along her soaking folds.

"You're so wet" you purred at her. You bend low, and dip your tongue into her sopping womanhood. The juices dripped onto your tongue and slipped down your throat, it tasted amazing. Above you, Elsa's moans were like music to you, rolling from her throat. You slowly detach yourself from her womanhood, and move up her body to place a heated kiss upon her lips. Elsa could taste herself on your tongue, which made her gush even more. You position a finger at her entrance, waiting for permission. Elsa nodded slightly, indicating for you to go ahead, and you push your index finger into her, reeling at how tight she was.

"More" she gasped out, raking her nails down your back. You gently place a second finger in, and then a third, stretching her wide. By now your boner was clear for all to see, and you had to release it soon. Elsa seemed to understand this, and began to pull your pants down your legs, including your underwear with it. "I want you in me" she whispered.

"Are you sure?" you ask.

"Yes" you remove your fingers from her, and position your manhood at her entrance, she grinned at you and pulled your lips down to meet hers, and in one swift motion, your buried yourself deep inside her, moaning in doing so. You slowly start to thrust, before picking up the pace and thrusting in and out fast. Elsa moans and shivers under you, her orgasm was close, as was yours. As you both get closer to the edge, your movements become erratic.

"Y/N…I'm so close" she cried out, her words half shrieked.

"M-me to" you pant, with one final thrust, your orgasm washes over you, shooting your hot seed inside of Elsa. She to cries out as her orgasm takes over, and her body becomes limp, and you slip out of her, all your energy drained from you.

"Well that was.." she could barely get her words out.

"Incredible" you finish, smiling lazily at her.

"Yeah, you are very good" she rolls over and snuggles into you, and you place a light kiss on her sweaty forehead. You glance down to see her already asleep, and you follow her lead, slipping into a dreams sleep.

**A/N: Oooh that was much more fun to right than I thought it would be **** Anyway please review or PM if you have suggestions, till next time Kiddies! **


End file.
